Un'Goro Crater
Between Tanaris and Silithus at the southern end of Kalimdor is the Un'Goro Crater. Although the site of a meteor impact, the region is filled with tropical plant life and some even more tropical creatures. Ranging from peaceful earth elementals to raging Devilsaurs, the locals are not to be trifled with. The pylons and stone giants which walk around the crater have no explanation, and when clicked upon the pylons tooltip says that they were placed here for unknown reasons. These pylons could mark where the Titans are going to re-appear, as there is information about the Titans making a second visit to Azeroth available from either the hologram in-front of Uldum, or in Uldaman. The titans will likely not be coming anytime soon, but they could definitely be up for one of the RTS games. The titans would definitely have large implications for the entire game. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Un'Goro Crater Alliance Horde None 48-55 Southern Kalimdor History From Geologist Larksbane in Silithus: :...The night elf army was pushed back through Un'Goro Crater, to the borders of the Tanaris desert. Something in Un'Goro prevented the Qiraji from being able to take the land. I do not quite understand this word but I believe it to mean 'God Lands'. It is stated that they could not 'take the God Lands'. :Fascinating, this coincides with theories of Un'Goro being the home of the Titans when they inhabited Kalimdor. Perhaps Aman'Thul himself watched over 'The God Lands'. Hrm, curious... Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > Topographic map of Un'Goro Crater & additional info Sub-Regions Travel hubs Flight paths from Marshal's Refuge * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Regions adjacent to Un'Goro Crater Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Tanaris 40-50 East By foot or flightpaths from Marshall's Refuge to Gadgetzan Silithus 55-60 West By foot or flightpaths from Marshall's Refuge to Cenarion Hold Quests * Starts with A Mangled Journal. Turn it to Williden Marshal. * 52 It's a Secret to Everybody (World Object) ** 52 It's a Secret to Everybody (Winterspring) * 52 Bone-Bladed Weapons (Orgrimmar) * 50 Un'Goro Soil (Thunder Bluff) * 53 Bungle in the Jungle (Tanaris) * 54 Super Sticky (Tanaris) Resources Un'goro Crater is a region largely untouched by the advances of modern society, and as such boasts a large variety of natural minerals, plants, soil and crystals. Miners will find Thorium ore located throughout the crater, particularly around the walls and Fire Plume ridge, in the middle of the crater, with Rich Thorium Veins in the South West part, as well as some dispersed Mithril Deposit. Herbalists will find a variety of herbs growing throughout the crater. Blindweed is commonly found near the northern tar pits. Sungrass and, more commonly, Dreamfoil are available on grassy areas. Liferoot is found by the water. Firebloom and Mountain Silversage grow on the hot rocks of Fire Plume Ridge. For Skinners, Un'goro is the only source of Devilsaur Leather and the the leatherworking patterns that use it. You will not, however, find any cloth; Un'goro is the only major zone with no humanoid mobs to fight. Soil may be found in numerous piles around the crater. Harvesting this is available regardless of profession, and usually nets 1-4 Un'goro soil samples. This is used together with Tharlendris seeds and an Evergreen Pouch to produce Morrowgrain, used in repeatable reputation quests for Thunder Bluff/Cenarion Circle and Darnassus/Cenarion Circle, depending on your faction. It can be sold to vendors for 1s 46c. Also available are the power crystals: blue, red, green and yellow. These can be used with the power pylons in exchange for temporary buffs. These are accessed after completing a quest for J. D. Collie, a gnome located at the back of the crystal cave in Marshal's Refuge, who gives a manual instructing which crystals are used with what pylon. They are also used in limited quantities with some blacksmithing recipes as well as a few Arcanum quests. They cannot be sold to vendors but can be auctioned or traded. Wild creatures * Bloodpetals * Bog Beasts * Devilsaurs * Diemetradons * Fire Elementals * Gorillas * Oozes * Pterrordaxes * Raptors * Silithids * Stegodons The zone and popular culture references * Un'goro Crater is based on the real life Ngorongoro Crater. * Marshal's Refuge and the region as a whole contains references to the television series Land of the Lost. * The area is also full of references to classic Nintendo games: ** Linken quest series (The Legend of Zelda) ** Dadanga (Dodongo from The Legend of Zelda) ** Larion and Muigin (Mario and Luigi, The Mario Brothers) Crystals and pylons In Un'goro there are 3 Pylons: a Northern, Western, and Eastern Pylon (coordinates 56,12; 23,59; and 77,50 respectively). Scattered throughout Un'goro are crystals colored either red, yellow, blue, or green. The crystals can used on Pylons providing you have the right combination of crystals. Each pylon requires 2x10 crystals (10 of 2 different colors). Below is a detailed list of those powers. Some of the buff items are used in Libram quests (essentially, items that require a drop-only book, and some other ingredients) which creates a soulbound Arcanum item which can buff equipment. Some of the Arcanums can then be upgraded with help from the Zandalar Tribe (As of patch 1.11 the arcanums are no longer needed for the enchants. Instead you now need to get an Idol that drops from Bloodlord Madokir or Jindo the Hexxer. Idol and the doll that comes out of the Jinxed Hoodoo Piles found throughout Zul'Gurub are all the igredients needed.) The pylons require all three quests given from J.D. Collie at Marshal's Refuge to be complete before they will accept your crystals. The Northern Pylon The Western Pylon The Eastern Pylon 4 Crystal Spires are used in Libram of Resilience quest 4 Crystal Forces are used in Libram of Voracity quest 4 Crystal Wards are used in Libram of Tenacity quest 5 Crystal Restores are used in Fragments of the Past quest {| cellpadding=5 cellspacing=0 border=0 |-bgcolor=black | Crystal Power || Description || Pylon || Required Crystals || Amount Awarded |- | Crystal Force || Increases the target's Spirit by 30 for 30 min.|| Eastern || Blue+Green|| 6 |- | Crystal Spire || A crystal shield surrounds the friendly target, doing 12 damage to anyone who hits him. Lasts 10 min.|| Eastern || Blue+Yellow || 6 |- | Crystal Charge || Inflicts 383 to 517 fire damage to targets in a 3 yard radius.|| Northern || Red+Yellow || 6 |- | Crystal Restore || Heals the target of 670 damage over 15 sec.|| Northern || Green+Yellow || 6 |- | Crystal Yield || Decreases an enemy target's Armor by 200 for 2 min.|| Western || Blue+Red || 6 |- | Crystal Ward || Increases the target's Armor by 200 for 30 min.|| Western || Green+Red || 5 |- Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Un'Goro Crater